gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GN Drive
MacGuffin Particles! A Gundam tradition! --Kierjan 01:06, 30 May 2009 (UTC) To be McGuffin, the object must has visually no role in story (like the treasure in One Piece). GN Drive is case of Applied Phlebotinum since it play huge role in series. You got F in Literature, my student. ^_^ Kuruni 02:20, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Black box A recent edit says that, " (Black box)also contained technical information for the Twin Drive System. It is rumor that the Trans-Am Burst System is a feature that is build in to the black box. " By the editors own text, this is rumored information. Is there a citation for this?--Nkuzmik 15:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : I did some checking on the summarisation of the 2307-2312 Mission Complete Book from the blog and ran it does say something like that.But I'm no professional translator,so I'm not completely sure. :However,the translation we have of S2 Official File 6 tells us that the Trans-Am Burst was 00's orginal normal Trans-Am mode,but it was impossible to execute with the Twin Drive at full power.Only through the symbiotio initiation with the True Innovator did Burst became possible. :Its possible that there is an imbedded program that CB is released to,so they could attempt to use without a True Innovator but fail anyway but the program initiated automatically when Setsuna completed his transformation. :Trans-Am Burst doesnt seem to be anything more than a powered Trans-Am anyway,we have seen 00 act abnormall powerful in S2 19 as well againts A-LAWS with 7 times output.That probably required some semi symbiotic interaction from the Innovator as well and Trans-Am Burst wasnt exactly needed.Setsuna got his "eyes after that battle" as well. :It may have been released as a theory and as an embedded program.The former could have been tried but was found out to be impossible even at TDS full power,but they could be a program inside the blackbox that continuosly checks for Innovator QBW and helps the symbiotic link of th TDS at certain moments like S219. :Its also possible for that Setsuna unconciously force the empowerment of Trans-Am in S219 by having strong QBW,of which the Burst program semi reacts to but never fully activates until S224 where Setsuna complete his Innovator evoulution. :Sigh.......the thing is still confusing in my eyes,I guess I'll think about it somemore.They're not amking it easy for us. :In regard to the article,I suggest it be modified to be more speculative in nature,rather than outright saying its a rumor. :SonicSP 03:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : :Just a note that the term Black Box does not refer to a specialized system within the drive, but... well, I'll let Wikipedia take over here: "In science and engineering, a black box is a device, system or object which can be viewed solely in terms of its input, output and transfer characteristics without any knowledge of its internal workings, that is, its implementation is "opaque" (black)." --SachielOne 16:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) GN Particles Well,I just wrote a long section on GN Particles in the GN Particles section.I'd thought the information be comprehensive and include Tau Particles since comparison is one way of seeing the difference between them,even though they are the same. And I have a feeling somebody is going to raise an eyebrow or 2 for better or for wrost so I'll create this section here so anybody got any questions about the edit can ask,since I know there's bound to be questions about the long edit. I cited my sources to the best as I could and even the translators if I have their names.I'm not sure whether this is the correct way to put citations,I didnt know the correct way so I just placed it in a box and put it in italics. SonicSP 03:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Wikipedia is a good place to look for citation style. The advantage of our informal setting and the fact that this is the internet means all you really need for a citation is the link from which you are citing. If you are citing something that is not on the web, then it gets dicier. For example, I edited an article on wikipedia to include information that I gleaned while visiting a museum. Since the actual source is not available online, I cited the name of the exhibit, the name and location of the museum. Now either nobody gives hoot or this was an acceptable citation. --Nkuzmik 13:57, November 4, 2009 (UTC) References I've learned how to insert citations,so I'll be putting them as much as I can.I'll provide a link to said translation if it can be done,but otherwise I will just state the source of the book/manual and who the translator is,if I know it. Good Haro has a blog of her own,so I'll start and link it directly to there if I can.Mike S6 has a blog as well.C.A. doesnt and I think he did the translation for most of the GN Particle wavelenght stuff for us. SonicSP 05:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Drive components I'm going through and smoothing the langauge for these entries and I want some input before I take the chainsa.... er, red pen to some items. :Flywheel The current explanation is how a flywheel in your car works. Nothing to do GN tech. does anybody have any sources with better data? I've been hypothesizing that the flywheel is actually the secret of Trans Am. Assume for a moment that the name "flywheel" is more metaphorical than literal. Then it would be a component that stores up a measure of energy, and then releases it when there is both a demand on the load side, and a deficit on the supply side. If there is a spike in demand, while the supply is in an output pulse, then the energy goes right through the flywheel and into the load. ::Imagine if you will, that you are transferring water from a lake to a tank, using a bucket. The tank is feeding some constant demand system, such as a sprinkler system. Now imagine that someone walks up to a spigot and gets themselves a glass of water. If they do this as you are dumping water into the tank, then the level in the tank would stay relatively constant. But if they open the spigot while you were walking back to the river, then the water in the tank will go down somewhat, but not enough to significantly effect the pressure in the sprinklers and you'll be back any minute with a fresh bucket. ::You and your bucket are the solar reactor. The sprinkler system represents the basic operation of a mobile suit, walking, simple movements, nothing fancy. The person taking a drink is like a combat situation. Intermittent spikes in the power draw are handled by the storage tank, then that reserve is replenished during a lull. Now this lull can be a matter of seconds. ::Trans Am would be like everybody in the neighborhood taking a shower, all at the same time. There is a finite period of time that the storage tank can meet this increased demand. At which point you close the valve running to all the showers but leave the sprinkler system flowing. Now you have maintained the minimum flow for critical functions, and you can slowly replenish the tank for the next Trans Am :GN Condenser I think that the flywheel and the condenser are one and the same. Now that doesn't mean any machine with a GN drive and condenser can Trans Am. There needs to be a mechanism by which to release all that energy at once. :Stability Control The stability control sounds more like a flywheel than a control system. Another use for a flywheel is in a gyroscope. Spinning gyros tend to resist changes in their attitude. They are used in inertial navigation systems to detect changes in direction. They are also used simply to keep things stable.http://www.glidecam.com/product-gyro-ks-4.php ::Once again I'm hypothesizing, but I suspect that the "control unit" is really just control hardware that governs how the flywheel supplies energy to the rest of the mobile suit --Nkuzmik 20:06, November 5, 2009 (UTC) While I do doubt that Flywheel is used to store inertia in the GN Drive I sincerely doubt that it's the same as GN Capacitor either. As seen on the schematics in 1/100 NG 00 Manual it's some kind of wheel, and if you look at Exia's GN Drive in the show it's metallic and rotates indeed. Now (i do believe that) GN Condensers are made of material that can be saturated with GN Particles which so far has only been seen to have color either green, purple or blue. Metallic, rotating wheel doesn't quite fit in there in my opinion. I'd say that the flywheel is use to control the direction and rate of GN Particle distribution, when they come out of GN Drive's cone, but my guess is as good as anyYessMasster 15:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Taikage asked me to massage the GN drive page so I'm going to town on it. :Before anybody freaks out that I removed the GN condenser section, its just commented out but it doesn't belong here. Take a look at this image from 00's manual. http://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:GN_Drive&action=edit&section=4. The condenser being mentioned is clearly part of 00's larger network, not a part of the drive itself. :--Nkuzmik 15:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I've been looking at this for a while now and so far as I can figure it, the only components that are actually a part of the GN drive are the GN Generation Furnace, and the TR Plunket. Yes that pic from PG 00 shows other components, but they aren't a part of the power system. Just like the propellers and the motors that drive them are not part of the power system of a nuclear aircraft carrier. :A few other bits to consider, when Nadleeh ejected the drive, the conical segment which seems to house flight systems is ejected first and the pill-shaped drive is ejected second. --Nkuzmik 18:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : Here are a few things to infer about the GN Drives. It might not make much sense though #Not all GN Drives look the same, obviously, but they still share the same internal components, to an extent. For example, Virtue is the only Gundam that can plug into its GN Drive core for extra power, none of the other S1 or S2 Gundams did that. Also, there may have been minor construction differences in the drives, so they may also be for a specific Gundam #The GN Condenser serves like oil on a car. Considering that Condenser parts are placed on the limbs of a CB mobile suit, the parts on the limbs might serve to supply backup power to the Gundam post Trans-Am #We don't know how the TD Blanket actually works. ''I think that the blanket takes a certain percentage of particles being outputted by the generation furnaces and recycles them. I think that the blanket also places the GN particles under very high pressure to make sure that there are no excess particles being used, which is why CB needed Jupiter to create the drives in the first place. #Back to my GN Drive shape theory. It looks quite impossible that CB could have testfitted Nadleeh's GN Drive core, which was quite larger than the 00's GN Drive mounting unit, on the 00 without taking apart what looks like an external shell So those are my musing on this GN Drive ruckus.Gaeaman788 15:25, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::^I think I agree with you with the theories minus the TD Blankets and the minor construction differences for the Drives. :-I cant recall the specify the source but I remember somewhere it was mentioned that the Chasis for all the Third Generation Drives are the same, unlike the ones used in the 3.5-4th Gens. I think this is referring to Drive part that Nadleeh ejected, which would include the larger non permanent stabilizer components that have been miniaturized as the 1/100 00R manual said. But I do believe that the controlling mechanism may be separate, referring to the objects at the rear of the 3rd Drives that emits the particles externally cone for example possesses a temporary burst mode; exactly the one used in R2 according to the MG Exia. But I so recall the 1/100 00R mentioning that the GN Drives in S2 are self-contained units, with the core, stabaliser and control units all packed into one package. :-Virtue accessed its GN Drive directly for Burst Mode but it also had the highest consumption among the S2 Gundams. But of course, with differing control mechanisms, there would differences in ability and all. Seravee's also possess the ability to increase its output of its GN Drive temporarily in Face Burst Mode, according to the 1/100 Seravee. So yeah your sort of right that each GN Drive would be specialised but I believe its because the Drives in S1 were not self contained units the 1/100 00R mentioned and the ChassisCore+Stabalisers still relies on a separate non standard control mechanism on the back. :-I do believe that they tested Nadleeh's Drive with 00's cone. They've mentioned in S2-Episode 2 that they've tried all available combinations, and considering how desperate CB were to get the Twin Drive working, I wouldn't think they would exclude Nadleeh's Drive core. But of course, I do not think they took the old standard 3rd Drive Chasis and put in there, I believe they would have simply took the core components and used it in 00's self container design, with 00's stbaliser and control mechanism. :-As for the TD Blanket, we know little about the specifics but personally I think it just contains the unspecified topological defect that the Original Drive uses. And this unspecified topological defect is how the Gundams generate their energy from byronic matter and the particles are a byproduct of this reaction. We know that the core is the reason the originals have their unlimited operation time, I think that the TD Blanket is like an important energy sourcing component rather than a filtering type component.-SonicSP 06:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well it looks like I'm going to throw out my take on the GN Drive components from an engineering standpoint and the members here can judge my input: :::'GN Generation Furnace''' The GN furnace is a generalized term much like "nuclear reactor". It is the core GN particle production component of the drive that is never truly explained. In short, it converts baryonic matter to GN particles via an unexplained artificial decay process. However, with the degrading effects of S1 GN tau particles, it can be inferred that GN particles have some kind of inherent radiation signature (likely in the gamma range) which causes cellular damage to biological organisms. :::Flywheel The flywheel has the potential to serve several functions, and as such, to perfome more than one of these functions at a time. Firstly, the flywheel, as a rotating component of the drive, may act as a sort of containment field projector in that it keeps GN particle flow contained and moving properly. Second, the flywheel can act as a propulsion vent that channels GN particles after they are processed by the TD Blanket. Lastly, the flywheel can perform the function of a particle accelerator used in the condensation process of GN particles. :::GN Condenser These hare the handy-dandy little glowing orbs on mobile suits in the series. They, for all intents and purposes, act as a type of "battery" for GN particles, storing them in a compressed state until needed by the suit at a later time. GN condensers are normally placed in easily accessible places such as the elbow, forearm, knee, or chest. These locations allow for easy transfer of GN particles for any number of functions to include firing weapons, operating propulsion, and generating GN fields. GN condensers are a necessary component of the Trans-Am system. :::Topological Defect (TD) Blanket The TD Blanket is accepted as the single piece of technology needed to create a true GN drive vice a GN tau drive. The fact that the heavy gravity of Jupiter is necessary in the creation of TD blankets does NOT mean that aforementioned gravity has any bearing on what is done with the GN particles by the blanket or that gravity has anything to do with the operation of a GN drive in general. The actual function of the TD blanket is theorized to be synonymous with the function of a solar panel. If this holds true, then the TD blanket converts photonic energy given off by GN particles into electrical power used to operate the mobile suit. Through this process, the GN particles are "purified" of their radiation prior to being released by the drive or compressed into the suit's GN condensers. Also, the TD blanket is responsible for harnessing the topological defects (hence the name) inherent in the photon energy given off by GN particles. This is different from pseudo TD blankets in that a true TD blanket is capable of transferring energy at a rate of greater speed and efficiency than a pseudo blanket. :::Psuedo TD Blanket Used as a substitute to a true TD blanket, GN tau drives utilize pseudo blankets for energy conversion and radiation absorbtion (based on how tau drives function in S2). The major difference in the blankets is that a pseudo blanket cannot truely harness the energy from the inherent topological defects of GN particles which limits the drive's efficiency and total energy production. ::So if the good people here agree or disagree feel free to post your opinions! :) Arvis1804 22:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Your wrong about GN Drives working like a solar panel thing. We know they work by generating energy by force decaying byrons using an unspecified topological defect and GN Particles are by-products of this energy generation process. The huge gravity is just needed in order to make the TD Blanket. :::-Also, GN Particles are not poisonous naturally, the reason why they are in the S1 Tau Drives because THEY WERE INTENTIONALLY made so. According to the 300 Years later book of the Tau Drive's low general output it was decided that they optimised the particles for beam potency to achieve a reasonable beam output without too much particles (otherwise it just would not be economical for the Tau suits with the Drive low output and limited time). A side effect of this optimisation however is the beam poisoning effect. (its not that the poison is effective, its just that the beam potency measures have made this a side effect). Otherwise, there is very little fundamental difference between the different particles although they are wavelength differences that can determine color and some effects and specialisations. :::By S2 however, they've managed to improved the Tau Drives they are not poisonous anymore (2307-2312 Mission Complete sourcebook). Does not mention by improving what however from what info we have. -SonicSP 10:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) What is Repause???? Hey guys, i would like to know two things. 1. Define Repause, what is it? 2. i know that when Teiria tested 00 Gundam he said "GN Drive disengage repause" and then 00 activated so i know that repause keeps the drives from activating but does it serve another purpose. Shindy00 21:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I think it is basically shut down mode for the GN Drives. They essentially go into recharge mode fot the GN Condesers, but once they're full, they basically go into a standby mode where they simply stop making particles except to keep the gundam from completely shutting down.Garaizel 416 04:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :(Original)GN Drives are never shut down, and because of this under any circumstances the weight of the Gundams will never be their true weight as long as it is equiped with a GN Drive (300 years later sourcebook). Repause mode very likely refers to a low production standby mode. Its been mentioned two times, once in S1 08 when Setsuna boarded a hidden Exia and once in S2 02 during the Twin Drive flashback test and both times the Drives and/or mobile suits were in idle conditions before the mode was exited. -SonicSP 10:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thought this would be ok hey guys i made a spot in the history section on how they were going to make new gn drives for qan T i hope this is ok or else ill just delete it.Shindy00 22:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Photo! Where did the main photo for the template come from?! Is it from one of the manuals specifically? -Dav7d2 15:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :You mean the main photo of the article? It's from the 1/100 00 Raiser manual. -SonicSP 17:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) GN-Drive and Veda According to 00F, even after Ribbons took over Veda, Veda still has a connection to the GN-Drives and knows their condition. They noted that Veda keeps track using the same method/system that Innovades used to connect to Veda. Why am I telling this? Well, Innovades connect to Veda through GN-Particles. If Veda is connected to GN-Drives through GN-Particles also, then Trial System can apply to any machines that use GN-Particles and hack/control their system. Also, this might imply that Tran-Am Burst wasn't triggered by Setsuna alone, but also with the help of Veda. All of this are speculations though. --Bronx01 15:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it has been stated that the Trial system works with any machine that is connected to Veda or uses a Veda OS. GN Particles refer to the means of the connections, but it's the actual existence of a connection that is important, so if a GN machine has a no connection to Veda (Reborns is one example, it was mentioned to lack a connection) then it won't work. :The connection 00F is referring to is likely more hidden and more basic than the Veda Backup that helps with the piloting and has untracable just like CB's minor Veda Terminals that still work in 2312 that the system trap allowed. It wont surprise me if the Drive connection is still there because of the system trap as well. -SonicSP 15:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just stating that GN-Particles made the connection possible between the 2 (which leads to Trial System and Trans-Am Burst). But then again, you might know this already; I just stated this since it's not mentioned in the articles themselves. ::Also, from what I remember, it was only stated that Reborns doesn't use Veda's support, not that it's not connected to Veda. --Bronx01 16:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Even if it does have one, the connection it does have is apparently not compatible with the Trial System to work on it, which may be a very minor status only type one like the GN-Drives. As for Trans-Am Burst, I remember reading somewhere that it's a blackbox activation thing also which may or may not be Veda related/involved but having an Innovator is the key to unlocking it from a software perspective as well as a physical one (since the actual Innovator's QBWs are involved in the system functioning) -SonicSP 17:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) passage from 00F: --Bronx01 22:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The Posibility to create a GN Drive (aka Solar Reactor) into reality Do you think it is posible to create a GN Drive in this reality and to create Mobile Suits as well as some of the material to create the mobile suits and the solar reactor's of the Mobile Suit Gundam 00. HarryAck 04:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Considering the drives are alternate century and with current science where it is and the lack of new developments and discoveries, I'd say no. It's more realistic (albeit in 100 years or so) if a large humanoid robot were created by a nation or a group of nations. Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 05:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) A friend of mine is a real life engineer and he says its unlikely going to happen. The most realistic drive had always been enhanced fusion drives. As for MSs, they can only exist as small units, any bigger and all you have to do is knock out their joints and they're down. More realistically, you'll likely see mobile armors and exo suits. By the way, load this up on the forums as this discussion topic can get big. Taikage - Admin 12:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Unlikely, the technology presented in this series is more towards theoretical physics plus some science fiction storyline liberties. We haven't even proven quantum entanglements to be true yet, or for that matter have we even observed any topological defects. We just know that topological defects mathematically exist, but i do not think we observed any yet as of the present. Even then, there are many types of topological defects in which case any of them is unlikely to present particle properties as convenient as those presented in Gundam 00. :As of the moment, the closest we have in theory are fusion drives, even then that's quite ways from it but these are different from GN Drive in the sense that they are more energy providers mainly. Original Drives while also can act as a energy provider, it's main usefulness comes in the properties of the byproduct particles it's produces due to that energy generation ''(from surrounding byronic matter) sequence. AKA the smoke is more useful than the heat/light generated by the fire, in analogical terms. -SonicSP 22:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) GN Drives Presumed Destroyed and Whatnot I'm not gonna edit it since I'm not a huge wiki'er and don't want to do it in some way that would upset the natural order of the Gundam Wikia :P But I did want to comment and say that saying Harute's GN Drive is presumed destroyed is kinda silly... The drive is located in the crotch, like it was on Arios, and the Harute was hit in the chest with a beam and then flew offscreen. I mean first of all the beam hit nowhere near the GN Drive, and second of all, Gundams being Gundams, being hit by a beam in the chest almost never translates to the beam going through the entire Gundam... Ironically the one exception to this rule is Seraphim. So maybe I should shut up. Knolly 08:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's not silly to say that it's PRESUMED destroyed. There's a reason that it was only said to be "presumed destroyed". No one has any conclusive evidence to prove one side or the other, but everyone can agree that the Harute WAS destroyed. I mean, it was shown clear as day that it got shot and then blew up into a million pieces. Thus, since GN Drives are definitely NOT indestructible (nor are they the most sturdy pieces of hardware), everyone simply concurred that it wouldn't be too far-fetched to assume that it was also destroyed along with the Harute. Last Saber 14:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Seraphim's drive is also kinda ambiguous. Because it took a direct shot to the chest (where the drive is) but Mileina (I think) said that Seraphim was critically damaged. Though whether or not that actually means it was damaged beyond repair it yet to be seen. Also, how Exia's GN Drive stopped working is total BS, because O Gundam's saber got nowhere close to the drive itself. So I'm to suspect that GN drive burst mode overloaded the drive and caused it to crash or something.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 15:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it's something that a normal viewer really wouldn't care about that us huge nerds get all hot and bothered by, haha. I think it's intentionally left ambiguous so if they need to, they have somewhere to pull a drive out of nowhere in the side stories. I mainly posted since I was just surprised that Harute was presumed destroyed. As for Exia and Seraphim's GN Drives, I assume they were both destroyed only because if they weren't, they would have used them for SOMETHING. Like stick one of the drives on the 00 to help it last longer or use one of the drives to endlessly power the Ptolemy. THE CONSISTENSY OF MY CARTOONS IS SERIOUS USINESS. Knolly 21:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Using one of the GN Drives on 00 would help it last longer but as 00V Senki Mission 1 showcases, it would be unable to use TA it seems. :Anyways, we decided to go with destroyed because of the large amount of damage Harute took. Basically, what was written in the article is made so in a speculative opinion matter as opposed to a factual one based on our judgement. But because we really never confirm it's destruction, we just wrote a neutral "unknown" there on the list while elaborating slightly on what we think it's real status is. It could have survived definitely, but we're just saying things look bad and we don't have confirmation at this moment in time. :Exia's Drive already got confirmed destroyed alongside with 0 Gundam's though in 00V Senki Mission 10 IIRC. We never got confirmation on Seraphim but as you said since we have not seen CB do anything with a fifth Drive yet and we saw Seraphim hit hard by a Twin Drive suit of all things, it really doesnt look good for it either. Of course, since we lack the ultimate confirmation, we put the "unknown" there too with an opiniated speculation that it was destroyed, would be the best way to provude a neutral answer while telling people a picture of what appears to have happened from our POV. :Fortunately though, the fate of Harute's Drive isnt that important since it's the main series end already. -SonicSP 01:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) = Due to the fact that somebody (not one of the regular editors) keeps editing out Exia and 0 Gundam's Drive status, I'd thought I re-elaborate the source...........again. Its in this part of the chapter http://j.imagehost.org/0386/sonicrages.png and because of the important-ness of the issue at the time of the chapter, I requested confirmation translations from a few people on various forums in order to get it. ---------------------------- ''velocity7 (from animesuki) It says, "During the battle with the Innovades that called themselves Innovators, the solar reactors that were used in the Twin Drive System were both lost." '' '''arsacana (from mechatalk) You mean, the bit about both of 00's Drives being lost in the final battle? Because that's what it looks like it says to me: 'In the battle with the Innovade who called himself an Innovator, the two solar furnaces used for the Twin Drive (System) were lost'. ' ----------------------------- For the record, Kouryakukan's summary of the chapter also mentions it. But I went out and looked for a direct translation for this important case. We don't know why it got destroyed or lost, could be the beam saber or it could be the unstabality of the Burst Mode ''(which was mentioned in the MG Exia as the reason why its not used often) if not both. We just know that it is. Do note that destroyed and non functioning are the same meaning in the context placed in the Drive status section, whatever it is the Drive actually went through. In any case, we've confirmed that its gone. This is not the same case as Seraphim or Harute, in which case it looks like its gone but we have received no mentioned of it in any source, thus why we put Status Unknown on those. In the Drive onboard Exia R2's case, we have mention of it so the issue is settled. Until/if the sidestories/books retcon it again, this is the current fact pure and simple. Regarding the issue of which MS got what Drive, as I provided in the image link cite (which is the reason why I put it there in the first place; so people would look at it), the PG 00 manual shows which Drive is which http://img816.imageshack.us/img816/3/p12cm0030.jpg. Remember that (00's right, not our right) right shoulder Drive went to R2 and its left shoulder Drive went to ACD as seen in the last episode. In other words, the Drive used by the R2 is originally 0 Gundam's and the main one used by Fereshte before this. Its not that important which one is which since the pair got destroyed anyways, but thought it would be interesting to mention what the sources are telling us. And if this depiction may seem not good enough, Season 2 episode 2 hints at the same thing (which is why its in the cite). Regardless of what episode 1 suggests, in episode 2 during 00 Gundam's actual debut as Setsuna shouts out 0 Gundam's name, the screen moves to the right shoulder Drive, and as he screams up Exia's name it moves to left shoulder Drive. The scene is not modified in the DVD or in Special Edition II. Neither the PG00 depiction or the episode 2 are enough in my opinion alone, but together they should be convincing enough. Ian changed his mind from episode 1 for whatever reasons in the final setup. For the record, I used to be in the 0 Gundam to 0 Gundam and Exia to Exia camp before these came out (for both episode 1 and poetic reasons), but I think the evidence is convincing enough to changed my mind, not to mention episode 2 takes places with a completed setup for 00 as opposed to a pre-setuo. -SuperSonicSP 16:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Output Now, this is something I didn't notice until recently, as I'm not exactly the most active member on this wiki. Where exactly did we get the numbers for a GN Drive's power output? I can't read Japanese, nor am I a scientist, so I'm not entirely certain if this number came from the Perfect Files (or something similar) or if someone actually went and calculated it themselves. Given that the info has no citation attached to it, I'm going to assume it's the latter. Unless someone can shed some light on this? Raikouga (talk) 04:43, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :I think someone just stated the general energy content of Baryons, since Original GN Drives gets is energy source from baryonic matter. It's not the actual energy output of Original GN Drives from a functional basis; those are not stated in series anywhere. :Still debating on whether to remove it or not. It shouldn't be technically wrong, but it does take things a little but out of universe. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 17:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC)